The long-term objectives of this activity are to strengthen faculty members' capability and understanding of funding and grantsmanship. The specific alms of this Activity are to provide: 1) information on funding opportunities 2) administrative support for faculty research development using the one-stop proposal preparation process, 3) professional growth of the administrative staff, 4) secretarial support for researchers, and 5) state-of-the-art research seminars. The methods by which these objectives will be accomplished include: I) identifying funding opportunities for faculty members using such sources as the Federal Register, the World Wide Web, FEDIX online retrieval service and information obtain from the NCURA meeting, 2) providing guidance and mentorship to researchers using the one-stop proposal preparation process, i.e., administrative-, word processing, budget development; graphics, editorial and statistical support, internal and external review of projects; 3) providing staff development through the attendance NCURA and NABJ meetings; 4) providing secretarial support for researchers- and 5) inviting nationally and internationally renowned seminarians to sp eak to the faculty, research associates and students.